


A Erotic Adventure

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smutty, strip, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been practicing a special something for Ben while he's been gone, time to show him the finished product!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Erotic Adventure

hello!! first of all i adore your work, you're bloody brilliant, such a talented writer. could you possibly write a fic of *reader* doing a striptease for Benedict? like a Dita Von Teese-esque one? thank you!!:)xxx

****okay I tried my best! I hope you like it nonny!****  
_________________________________

"Welcome home babe." You greet Benedict at the door, he's been gone for three weeks.

"Hi love. Nice to be home." Ben takes his suitcases inside and sets them down by his sides then wraps his arms around your waist. "God I missed you." He says in his deep baritone and leans in to kiss you tenderly. 

"I've missed you too babe, so so much." You smile as he stands tall again and looks down to you. 

"I better unpack..." Ben groans and let's go of your waist. 

"Actually..." You take his hand. "I have something I'd like to show you." A little smirk on your face as you lead him upstairs. 

"But I should probably unpack first." Ben says but goes with you anyway.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this much more." You chuckle lightly. You've spent all week shopping and practicing something special for Benedict. You bought some sexy new lingerie and a pretty little garter belt to go along with them, you bought some new stockings and heels too. Today you had all of the new items on under your white button up shirt and side tie black skirt. Upstairs in the bedroom you arranged two chairs across from each other and lit some candles to set a mood. 

"What's going on?" Ben smiled happily.

"You'll see soon enough." You winked and directed him to one of the chairs and sat him down. 

"I think I like where this is going." Ben had a naughty look on his face as he settled in his chair. 

"Shh...relax and just enjoy." You pressed your index finger to his lips then backed away while unbuttoning one button at a time on your shirt slowly, so so slow. You threw your shoulders back and let your shirt slip down your arms then tossed it off to the side. Your black lace bra showed plenty of cleavage as you walked back towards Ben and leaned in to kiss him, just a peck but Ben wanted more and tried to pull you closer.

"No no, no touch darling or I'll have to tie your hands together." Now you were standing up again and did a little turn as you swayed back to your plush chair opposite Ben. You swayed gently to the music for a moment before removing your wrap skirt and tossing it to join your shirt. Your garter belt and panties were exposed now, from the look on Benedict face he was ready pounce at a moments notice. You heard him groan a little.

"You like what you see?" You said softly, seductively. 

"Mmm hmm." He breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off your body. You returned to his chair and sauntered around it while running your finger over his shoulders and up to his chin to lift his head to look at you in the eyes. You put your leg up beside him and ran your finger up your stocking and under the garter belt straps allowing them to snap slightly when you removed your finger. Then returned to your own chair to sit and spread your legs allowing Ben to see what was coming briefly before you stood closed your legs again and slid one of your bra straps down your arm and running your finger down your cleavage lightly before removing the other strap. 

"Oh Christ..." Ben moaned, hunger filled his eyes. You turned around so your back was to him and unhooked your bra as you smiled over your shoulder at him and slipped it off tossing it to him. He caught it but continued to look at your beautiful body. His breath caught a little as you walked over to him and leaned in one more time, this time you kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe gently. 

"You always turn me on." You whispered in his ear and he shivered and groaned, he wanted to touch you so bad. Standing up and turning around again as you walked back to your chair but stopped just before and leaned over and pulled your panties down just below your bum and turned your head to him and smile a little bit before sliding your panties down farther and sitting in your chair and removing your panties from around your heels and stood back up and walked over to Benedict and handing those to him as well. Ben was more than ready now to grab you and bed you.   
"I'm all yours..." You said against his lips then captured them in yours and bit the lower gently and parted your lips so Ben could enter his tongue into your mouth. He dropped the panties and bra and took your waist and fumbled towards the bed and laid you down before climbing over you and running his fingers down to your garter belt and then to your pleasure center and rubbing your pretty little bud with the juices that had gathered already. You spread your legs open slightly farther to allow him more room. He stopped rubbing and yanked his shirt and jeans off then his pants. He was all wound up and ready to go. You smiled and chuckled at how excited he was.

"You enjoy it?" You asked as he kissed your neck and ear.

"Shhh, I just want to hear you moan and call my name as I push you to your orgasm." He whispered by your ear between kisses. He guided his hard cock to your entrance and slowly slid in.

"Ahh..." You breathed out and held him tight to you. 

It was just the first pleasure that you two would share tonight on your erotic adventure.


End file.
